


【锤基】野火

by Northen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: Thor回到了过去，而Loki却不再是阿斯加德的小王子





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 分上下，但是我要去考试了所以——
> 
> 写文复习法有没有兴趣了解一下？

（上）

Thor穿着盔甲和红披风站在屏风后，恍惚地看着这个空旷的隔室，阿斯加德永不落下的日光将整个室内晕染出一片初阳的暖意，人群的欢呼和尖叫被隔离在外面，听得不真切，居然与记忆里的那些悲戚的哭喊融在了一起。

深吸一口气，Thor揉揉干涩的眼角，故事又从这里开始了，但他已经并不是那个幼稚而莽撞的王子。

命运对他有残酷的安排，又偏生让他有机会亲手去扭转那些悲剧的节点。

Loki没有骗他，阿斯加德的阳光再一次落到了他的身上。

从他随着雷鸣声再次降落到仙宫里，变成一个知晓未来的少年， 他就再不把年少的时光揉碎了洒在下城区的酒肆里，也知晓了与三勇士过命的友谊也并不靠嬉笑怒骂来维系，他开始往返于英灵殿去学习那些他曾经瞧不上的人类技艺，在藏书馆尝试触碰魔法的奥秘，九界之中渐渐传开稳重而勇敢的阿斯加德王子的盛名……而现在，他即将再一次成为国王，在人民的欢庆下，在朋友的簇拥下，在父母的注视下登上比上一世破旧飞船里的要隆重而华丽的多的王座，而这个国家和平而美好，值得他用尽全力去守护。

还有……Thor一把攥住平白从虚无中伸向他额发的手掌，无奈又亲昵地把它抓到自己嘴边，轻吻柔软白皙的掌心，“我跟你说过了，没有得手前，不要现身，Loki。”

空气中传来咯咯的笑声，“你又不会伤害我，殿下……噢不，陛下。”

最受阿斯加德唯一的皇子宠爱的仆人从虚无中现了身，首先是裸露的脚掌，匀称修长，在脚踝处佩戴着昂贵的金饰，再是白色的袍摆，华纳海姆赠送的雪白丝绸简单地勾勒出来人的腰身，玉石制作的短项链点缀这形状优美的脖颈，而最后展露出来的是那张充满揶揄之色的精致脸庞……Thor搂过他，在那美与音乐之神亲自赋予灵动和永恒的翠眸上毫不吝啬地烙下吻痕。

Loki习惯地闭上了左眼，长而卷的眼睫毛轻轻颤动，他熟知Thor的习惯，自从他可以自由地控制他的形态，这位皇子的亲吻范围就从他的角扩展到了他的眼睑上，而雷神的吻又与他强势而不可撼动的力量完全不同，轻柔又小心，每次都让他被抚慰地几乎要瘫软在他怀里。

“我说过，没人的时候你可以叫我哥哥。”Thor的嘴唇离开了这个偷偷睁着一只眼睛打量他的小仆人的眼眸，然后雷神哑然失笑，因为他的Loki正单手扶着堪堪扣在他头上的对他来说太过宽大的头盔，好像承不住这重量似的微微歪着头，吐吐舌头，“还是别了，”他翻着绿色的眼睛，露出了Thor所熟悉的嫌弃表情，“那个守门人喜欢到处看不是吗？你先把头盔拿回去吧，我都要被压矮了。”

Thor看着他夸张的表情，挑挑眉，从他头上摘下头盔的同时曲起食指和中指轻轻敲了敲这个没大没小的仆人的额头，好笑地看着Loki一脸委屈地摸着他根本没受伤的地方，一边使劲地想憋出两滴眼泪。

“行了行了，别跟Heimdarll过不去，他只不过是遵照我的命令没有放你去中庭游玩而已。”

“那你为什么不让我出去？”

“没有不让你出去，”Thor漫不经心地去摆弄自己的护腕，“只是最近不太合适。”

况且，Thor眼神一暗，他的弟弟也不是什么他一句话便能限制的人物。

“呼嗯？为什么？……又不能告诉我是吧？”Loki挑眉，却不甚在意地仰头去索求一个更深入的吻，即便昨夜因没完成魔法功课所受的教训已经让他的下身红肿不堪，但他从来都在挑衅他的主人这件事上孜孜不倦，他尖利的虎牙力道不轻地磕在雷神的喉咙上，刚被亲吻过的眼睛里一丝顺服也无，如野兽一般闪着危险的寒光。

Thor叹了口气，如他所愿地吻住了他的小猎犬永远带着血腥味的薄唇，一只手隔着雪白的丝绸警告地揪住Loki胸前那幼时因忤逆而被打上乳钉的凸起，却被这报复心极强的小家伙咬破了舌尖，他早该知道，自从尝过被满足的滋味后，这只小狼崽子没法四处捣乱时便会可劲地折腾他，但这个时间点太过重要了，只有Loki时时刻刻待在他眼皮底下，他才能安心。

即使Loki再也不会是阿斯加德瘦弱而喜爱恶作剧的小皇子了。

当在他从年幼的身体里苏醒时，他感到最奇怪的，便是在他的闪电宫里，看不到一点他弟弟生活的痕迹，但是他和Loki本该在他成年礼之前都共享着床铺和这个四处都是焦糖色光晕的宫殿。他光着脚跑到母亲的寝宫——如果Loki和他闹脾气，那多半是躲在这里，但是当惊讶的Frigga询问他的来意，他才知道原来命运从不轻易施舍。

他还以为，重来的代价是失去Loki，直到他被同样年幼的朋友们拉去战俘营——这是他们幼时的游戏，去战俘营里施展他们幼稚的拳脚，为成为自己幻想里的英雄和将领激动地呼喊——当然没有战俘胆敢伤着年幼的王子，既然他们选择投降，便知道如何惜命。

Thor本不可能还被这种幼稚可笑的活动吸引，却被Fandarl的话勾起了兴趣，“怎么了Thor？你不是说一定要打到那个蓝色的小怪物服气吗？”

蓝色的小怪物？Thor攥着前襟，依旧止不住好像即将蹦出胸膛的心脏，脚步快的几乎算的上是小跑，三勇士莫名其妙地跟着他，日后能吞下一整只牛的大肚子勇士此时还是个腿短的小胖子，一边跑的上气不接下气一边抱怨，“Fandarl你跟他说了我们是去战俘营而不是去见小姑娘吗？”

约顿人向来残忍，对人对己同样，他们宁愿自杀把自己的躯体喂给狼群也不会接受被降的折辱，所以战俘营里是很少会出现这种肤色的人的，如果Loki在这里面，他一定十分显眼，可放眼望去，这个不大的石场上却哪里也看不到蓝色的身影。

直到Thor感受到有水滴滴落在他的头发上，他疑惑地抬头打量正在照耀大地的太阳，才在一根高高的旗杆上看见吊在那的，被抽的遍体鳞伤，却一边掉着眼泪一边满脸愤恨地朝他吐口水的小蓝人。

Thor一看他，便知道这个脑袋上长者两个小尖角，一边打着哭嗝一边对他大吼大叫的小家伙是他的弟弟，他的Loki。

他几乎是花了一年才让这个他从父亲那恳求来的小战俘愿意老老实实地躺在他的床脚休憩——Loki是被阿斯加德的勇士在铁森林发现的，他已经与冻原狼生活了很长一段时间，狡猾又不听教化，比约顿巨人瘦小却一点也不缺乏野性。

他心疼地抚摸他这个命运早就与他截然不同的弟弟，约顿人的相貌一点也不损他样貌的精致与美丽，同时也使他危险而富有攻击性，即使战俘营的看管人说疼痛便能使他老实，Thor还是摇摇头，精心地握着他冰凉的手指贴在他的喉咙上，教他发音。

他教给Loki的第一句话是他的名字，第二句便是哥哥。

Loki张开嘴唇模模糊糊地发出并非低吼的声音时，他便抱着这个蓝色的小家伙大哭了一场，终于表现的像是他这个年龄的男孩。Loki惊吓又好奇地舔干净了他的眼泪，他四条腿又毛茸茸的父母也曾掉落过眼泪，但从没像Thor这般苦涩而滚烫，小约顿人瘪了瘪嘴，像是不甘心地也发出哭泣的声音，直到把温柔美丽的神后引了过来，给了两人一人一个吻才把两个小孩安抚下来。

那之后便是更长的一段岁月了，他们依旧一起成长，一起作战，Loki早被狼群教养出高傲而特立独行的性子，倒也不在乎他人另类的眼光，经常与他叫做“哥哥”的皇子嬉戏打闹，只有一点，他发现过去说不定是Loki故意约束了他比自己还闹腾的性子，因为Loki实在是对学习很不热衷——他就像过去的自己一样沉迷格斗，而他却成了监督Loki学习的那个严肃可靠的兄长——还好，Loki天生便对魔法有令人咋舌的掌控力，而他温柔的母亲并没有因为Loki不曾成为她的儿子而减少对这个华纳混血的霜巨人幼崽的一分喜爱。

这很好，虽然现在Loki的肉搏能力甚至可以与三勇士匹敌，甚至能在与他对战时趁他不注意讨到便宜，但他知道，只有Loki掌握了比上辈子更精妙的魔法，他才能保护好自己。

“喂，喂！”

Thor晃晃脑袋，才定睛看见他一脸不满的小狼崽子，眼睛里是被他捏疼了的气愤和委屈，“你是不是要登基了啊？”

Loki掰正他的脸颊，也就是今天，他才愿意穿上这身并不怎么让他舒服的丝绸，显然，他还在为此闹脾气，“你说了登基以后要送我礼物的，你不是骗我的吧？”

“当然，”雷神从被喜悦填满的胸膛里发出笑声，宛若春日的初雷，重新惊醒命运的齿轮，蓝色的眼睛里全是这个生动的兄弟身体里旺盛的生命力，“我永远不会欺骗你。”

然后他已有所指地耸耸肩膀，“所以乖乖等我回来，好吗？”

Loki的绿眼睛里闪过一丝无措，但马上就被信任和敬仰覆盖，“恩，我相信你，我的哥哥……我的太阳。”

仆从在门外提醒仪式的时间已经到了，Thor最后拍了拍他的肩膀，走出门外。

“这里不是你能待的地方，”看见皇子已经走远，仆从皱着眉催促，“即使皇子宠爱你，你也该知道分寸。”

“这不用你来说，”Loki放下刚刚对Thor展露笑容的嘴角，冷色的眼睛里再不剩下一丝温情，他转而又咧起嘴来，“我总有特权的不是吗？……比如，你猜猜你们的国王陛下会不会因为缺少了个闹钟而怪罪我？”

仆人看着那双狼一样的眼睛打了个寒颤，哆嗦着快步离开了。

Loki嗤笑了一声，用拇指抹过刚刚接吻后还没来的及吞咽落下口水的嘴角，喂到了自己口里，阿斯加德新任国王鲜血的味道在他的口里炸开，他眯起眼睛仔细品尝了一会儿，一边咬着指头一边露出微笑，像个顽劣地偷食了贡品的孩童，又像个餍足了的野兽。

“哎呀，哥哥，我也为你准备了一份大礼呢。”

不过看Thor的表现，Loki摸摸下巴，他或许得亲自确认一下行动是否进展顺利。

 

这一次，卫冕仪式没有出任何事端，Thor微笑着接受友邦的使臣的问候，却在想着他父亲的话。 

“噢，我的儿子，Thor，”仪式结束后，他的父亲第一次对他展现出疲态——这一点Thor无法改变，Odin之眠是无可避免的命运，但至少这次他们有足够的时间等这位伟大的老国王醒来，“Thor，我知道你已经窥见过命运，也失去过重要的事物，远不止一只眼睛，我只想跟你谈一件事，”老人将儿子的惊愕尽收眼底，“你确认还要重复这件事吗？雷神？即使你知道所有的厄运都因他而起？”

Thor抿紧嘴唇，表明了他的决意，“父亲，我……”

Odin眨眨眼，他的头生子，雷霆之神，阿斯加德的君主，还是如此天真，即使曾经失去一切……但是他知道他在做什么，便足够了。

“我老了，”他打断雷神未出口的话，“打断命运的轮回是你的事情，希望你知道你养的是一匹狼而不是狗，Thor……狼是会为自由放弃安逸的动物。”

Thor目送他曾经的国王渐渐走远，像个真正的老人那样挽住妻子的手，步履蹒跚地远离王座。

 “听说陛下养了一只我族的侏儒作为宠物，”他的沉思被打断，来自约顿海姆的大王子一边欣赏着舞者们的身姿，一边假装随意地提起那则趣闻，“您让那小家伙称您为兄长……哎呀呀，这在我们那边，这样的侏儒不是直接夭折便是被送去慰劳将士了，最幸运的也不过是匍匐在主人面前摇着尾巴乞食……”王子轻笑了一声，对满脸冷漠的新王发出做作的称赞，“您真是十分宽厚仁慈了。”

这可真是稀奇，Thor心想，看来约顿人也并不缺少能言会辩的人才，而Loki的银舌头说不定是早有由来，鉴于这位冷嘲热讽的王子才是Loki血缘上的兄长，“希望Helblindi王子把这当做阿斯加德仍会与约顿海姆继续交好的标志，”Thor抛了抛锤子，眼睛没往那位王子身上瞟去一点，“毕竟也不是谁都够格与我称兄道弟，并肩而行。”

深蓝色皮肤的王子惊讶地挑眉，他摸不着即将上任阿斯加德新王的意思，他都是行动之处才知道他那个瘦弱低贱的庶弟是阿斯加德新王的宠物……难道他们的行动已经？他之前就与他的父王说过，那么一个狡猾的婊子不能委以重任，这时他也只能皱着眉头谄媚地回答，“您愿意这么想真是我族大幸……此番前来，我也带上了礼物，”他打了个响指，便有仆从抱着装饰华丽而沉重的箱子上前，“我们那的小侏儒们多半贪心又淫荡，如果不多加管教，便会惹下事端，我这次就为新王带来了一些有用的器具。”

“我想是不必了……”Thor谢绝的话还没说完，便听到侍卫们的铁靴整齐撞在地板上的声音，健壮的侍卫长跑到他的面前，“吾王，”这个向来稳重的汉子此时却是满脸的惊慌，“藏宝室被入侵了……”他警惕地看向一边饶有兴味的约顿王子，Thor叹了口气，Loki还是做了。

“远古冬棺失窃了，对吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你一定会把Loki捉回来揍得他吱哇乱叫

中  
约顿海姆，铁森林。  
Loki再次一脚踏进了蓬松的雪里，翻了个白眼，无可奈何地再一次尝试将被皮裤包裹的长腿拔出来，是他太过天真，他上次在雪地上跑来跑去还是几岁的时候？那个时候他还是狼群里最小最瘦弱的幼崽呢，可现在，他就连在雪地上行走都困难，他回头，这片树林里全是他落下的雪坑，像是土拨鼠打出来的洞。  
这样下去，不谈和他有魔法契约的Thor，连他那些没见过几面的“血亲”都要找过来了。但他不想用那些在那个温暖的宫殿里学到的魔法来掩饰他的行踪， 毕竟，这里已经是他的地盘。  
在他离开这里的几百年后，唯一不变的只剩下灰暗到几乎要倾覆的天空和永不停息的风雪，哦，还有，Loki看着自己深蓝色的手背，不知道是满意还是无奈地想，还有一只蓝色的小怪物——他尝试了几遍，发现再不能变成阿斯加德人的模样，便随它去了。  
远古冬棺在他腰间的兔皮口袋里，Thor第一次打猎到的兔子就给他贡献了褐色的皮毛来做这个口袋，不过他对那些剩下的兔肉更感兴趣——他本来是准备直接用他的牙齿撕裂那些肉——但是Thor没让他得逞，一边抓着他的后脖子一边嘘他，把兔肉交给厨师去烹饪，他还以为到口边的食物飞了，愤恨地咬了那个金毛的家伙一口。  
……他最后还是在Thor的监督下拿着叉子把那只兔子吃掉的，Thor不准他用手抓着吃，摁住盘子直接上嘴也不行。  
因为太饿，他乖乖听话了，就像一只被驯服了的狗。  
那个时候他还不属于Thor，那个负责管理战俘的人为了惩戒他大胆地咬伤了王子而为他打上了乳环——他们本来也是打算把他训做最低贱的禁脔，但这种擅作主张引起了王子的震怒，他们受到了难以想象的责罚，而他因为从未经受过的剧痛而在王子怀里打着抖哭泣时——Thor却看起来比他还要难过和自责——不过多久，他便成为了王子专属的仆从。  
但那直接融在他的血肉里的金色乳环，却无法再被摘下。  
Loki嗤笑一声，这个时候他终于来到了一片更踏实的土地上，便迫不及待地往前一扑，打了个滚，他本来也不怕冷，有了远古冬棺的加持，便更无所畏惧。  
雪花落在他的眼角，落在他微微张开的口里，这个不知道算不算回到了故乡的年轻人着迷地看了看那些干净的晶体——在阿斯加德，唯一的落雪都是由他自己创造，在Thor的卧室里，那个金发的男人惊喜地夸奖他在魔法上的进步，蓝色的眼睛里全是包容与鼓励——还有微不可见的悲伤。  
想到这里，他烦躁起来，望着灰色的天空撇撇嘴，他希望这里有阿斯加德天空的那种澄澈的蓝色。  
不过，黑发的冰霜巨人把那个散发着比雪地更彻骨的寒意的长方体举在眼前，幽蓝色的光芒成为了这个单调的天地间最为玄妙的色彩，Loki重新扬起嘴角，或许我可以尝试一下？  
让Thor知道他早已不需要他假惺惺的保护，他可以以平等的姿态站在他的对面。  
证据就是他会打破Thor所忌惮的一切，约顿海姆只是个开始。  
突然一阵更危险的寒意让他马上将这冰棺收进了口袋，却以一种更放松的姿势躺在雪地上。  
“Loki.”  
Loki仰头看去，蓝色的巨人就站在不远处的小山坡上，Loki打量那些浮现出来的繁杂花纹，和他的，和那个大概是他血缘兄弟的傻瓜不尽相同，再加上他的年纪——Loki简直要受宠若惊了，霜巨人的王居然亲自来迎接他——  
“不好意思，我亲爱的国王，”他机灵地起身，显得惊慌失措而拘谨——就像个低等的奴仆见了主子——他嗫嚅道，“我还以为，以为Laufeyson王子……”  
“你也是个Laufeyson，我的儿子，”Laufey贪婪地顶向那个小小的口袋，可惜，他知道这种魔法收容器物只有所有者的魔法才能打开，不然他完全可以省去这些口舌，他好半天才将眼睛重新放到这个他早就遗弃了的儿子身上——  
Loki小心翼翼地表现出一些孺慕和惊喜。  
“我很遗憾我丢失了你，我的小儿子，”Laufey回以一个慈爱的笑容，实际上，他不得不说事情偏离了他本来的意图，但显然惊喜就是在意料之外发生的事情，他厌恶的这个弱小无用的幼子却带回来了族群的宝物。  
这就是阿斯加德的懦弱，Laufey在心里嗤笑道，他们喜欢这样漂亮的小宠物，而我们却不会养着这种浪费粮食的废物——不过如果他们赢下战争获得了他们应得的一切，养着这种小宠物也算不得什么浪费了。  
Loki看着他的“父亲”表现的委屈而胆怯，心里却默默把Laufey话里的遗憾改成庆幸，再把丢失改成丢弃，看着Laufey橘子皮一样皱起来的笑容憋笑憋地十分辛苦，以至于全身都在颤抖。  
但这在外人看来却是激动地发抖的表现，不少跟在Laufey身后的霜巨人发出了轻蔑的笑声。  
霜巨人崇尚强者，这就意味着瘦弱无用的人，哪怕是个王子，也得不到他们一分一毫的尊重。  
“来吧，我的儿子，跟我回家。”霜巨人之王走上去将他的儿子抱了起来放在肩膀上——他的幼子不过是个霜巨人孩子的大小，虽然他已被标记——Laufey恶心到臂膀的肌肉都在痉挛，阿斯加德王族的味道让他恨不得立马将这个废物撕碎——但若不是这个小婊子雌伏在阿斯加德贵族的身下，他又如何盗得冰棺？没有关系，等他们取得阿斯加德，就让他跟着他的主人一起被掩埋在历史里吧。  
Loki乖巧地应着，但内心真希望Laufey遵循内心渴望把他扔到地上。

站在卧室里未曾褪下盔甲的雷神无奈地抓起被脱下的白色袍子，顺滑的丝绸几乎要像流水一般从他手掌心里溜走。  
Thor并没有直接出发寻找Loki，即使他知道他的小狼多半已经到达了约顿海姆的领地。  
掌握着雷霆的新王作别了已经一脸喜色的约顿王子，不禁感叹也不是所有的冰霜巨人都如他的兄弟那样有着过硬的心理素质，能在闯完祸后面不改色一脸无辜甚至惊慌失措地脱开关系。  
他不信Loki当真会投靠Laufey，那个试图将年幼的儿子直接喂给狼群的父亲，但是他从不怀疑Loki的天生反骨，也从没试图用奴仆的身份去圈养他一生，他只是想保证在他看不到的地方，那个家伙能安全地活下去，无论是作为谁。  
冰霜巨人也好，阿斯加德的王子也罢，这些不过都是被赋予给“Loki”的冠词，不会影响他的本质。  
不过……Thor捻起地上绿色的灰烬，灼热的绿意沾染了他的指尖，他挑眉，或许Loki自己也没有发现他获得的到底是什么东西。  
放任一个掌握着无与伦比的力量却不自知的捣蛋鬼以他自己的生命为赌注在危险的边缘反复横跳？  
可能阿斯加德的王还需要点磨练来换取一个更强壮的心脏。  
Thor揉了揉眉头，那就让他来检查一下Loki的功课吧，不合格就捉回来好好教训一番。  
如果合格，他就放他自由。  
“Thor……不，我是说，My King……”三勇士和Sif早已在前厅等候，Thor看着他永远的友人们，摆摆手示意自己已经了解他们未尽的话。  
只用将宫殿里的仆人清查一遍，便可知道到底是哪个家伙盗走了冰棺。  
甚至不用清查，除了唯一的那个霜巨人，其他人但凡碰到那个东西，就早已变成了冰渣。  
“这是对您的背叛，”Sif拱手表示尊敬，“如果您批准，我们必将把那个无耻的盗贼捉拿回来。”  
“不用，Laufey王估计已经先行一步，”Thor安抚着他的朋友们的怒火——好像他才不是那个被贴身奴仆背叛了的主人——“难道一场漂亮的胜仗当作我的加冕庆祝不是更为合适吗？”  
四人惊讶地看着他——Thor英勇好战，但不意味着鲁莽，他从不主动挑起战争，除非他所珍视的亲友、国家受到侮辱或侵犯。  
——Thor从小到大只主动发起过挑战一次半，一次是对少年战神Tyr——那次他赢得很狼狈，却得到了丰厚的奖赏，他得到了Loki，作为他的私人仆人，还有一次是对华纳的质子，鉴于他侮辱阿斯加德的魔法。  
之所以是半次，是因为Loki阻止了他，他的小狼崽灰头土脸又恶狠狠地发誓这个亏他要自己讨回来。  
不过没人知道其实Thor挺感谢那次经历让Loki终于下定决心好好学习魔法的——只是过了一年，华纳的王子就再不敢与他交手了。  
Thor好笑地摇头，Loki越长大，便越不准许自己为他而战——那是一种屈辱，而这一次，Loki要站在他的对面告诉他——他的小狼崽从来不需要躲在他身后，如果他执意要把他当宠物养，那他就咬他一口叫醒自己这个昏了头的主人。  
“——看吧，我说准了对不对？这肯定是阴谋。一个金币，来来来。”  
“什么——？事情没有到你已经赢了的局面吧？”  
“什么？这还用说吗——看看我们新国王的笑容——”  
“这百分百是个战争级别的恶作剧。”  
Thor回过神的时候，他的友人们却已经吵闹起来了。Thor好奇又迷惑地问道，“你们在说什么？”  
“是这样，我们打了个赌，”Fandarl耸耸肩膀，这个英俊的骑士显得经验丰富而游刃有余，“我打赌这是Loki的一个恶作剧，而不是他真心要投靠那边。”  
“而我不这么认为，”黑发的女武士挑眉，“我打赌他一定有不可告人的谋划，”她耸肩“让人头疼也哭笑不得的计划。”  
“我赌国王您一定会对此纵容。”沉默的黑发勇士笃定。  
Volstagg摸了摸肚子，显得有点迷迷糊糊，Thor打赌他刚刚一定在加冕礼上喝了太多的酒，“噢，我说的是，”这个大号的红胡子勇士不太肯定地说，“不管这个行动是不是有益的的——你最后一定会把他捉回来揍的吱哇乱叫——最好是这样，要不然我就白白浪费了一桌子烤肉。”  
“那恐怕应该输给你们的是我了，”Thor大笑，“但是，Volstagg，你的那个金币我现在还不能给你。”  
“或许我捉不住他，这太难了。”  
Fandarl翻了个白眼，“得了，别说的像是几百年前你打败巨人时不是Loki在那个傻家伙耳边嘀嘀咕咕你才能趁着他护着老二的档口把他轰的外焦里嫩——而你居然把那个小家伙带回宫殿揍了一顿还关他的禁闭——”金发的骑士优雅地了个剑花，“谁不知道机灵鬼Loki是最受你宠爱又被管教的最严的那个？你舍得，智囊团里的老家伙们也不会舍得哩，更何况，上次他捣乱了我的约会的仇我还没报！”  
其他的勇士也都哭笑不得的骂了两声——很明显Loki欠下的债实在不少，但国王的挚友们表现地随意又坚定——他们一定揍Loki一顿的，所以他们一定会把他带回来。  
Thor惊讶地看向他们，原来他的目的和重生的意义早已达到。  
这就是他努力的结果了，或许他的纵容过度让Loki越发的大胆和肆无忌惮，但同样为他博得了认可。  
即使他是一个冰霜巨人，而不是阿斯加德的王子，他还是Loki，of Asgard.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷电只能选择不断地降落，为野火们助长声势，或者唤来雨水解决由他引起的诸多麻烦罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：spanking，双性Loki，tian穴，生子暗示等  
> 飙了8000字左右，逻辑已经改不回来了，对不起  
> 吃肉就好

下

正如阿斯加德几乎是个永日之城一般，约顿海姆长年的风雪因九界那至高无上的火热恒星的缺席得以持续，但是在极昼的日子，约顿海姆就能在远处的地平线上看到一轮巨大的散发着白光的星球——他们离某个能反射光明的行星很近，便能窃取这些太阳无心的牙慧。

跟着以Laufey为首的约顿人们，Loki没过多久就越过了最后一程冻土，到达了听说是约顿人驻地的山谷。

Loki早就被Laufey从肩膀上放了下来，鉴于他们刚刚已经坦言了对方的感受——Laufey假装他是个慈爱的父亲，而Loki假装他是爸爸的乖宝宝——他们都恶心的不行，最后确定了这只是一场交易，谁都不能用这假惺惺的伪装获得任何便宜——这让他们感觉好多了，双方都是。

黑发的法师……近战法师漫步在Laufey身后，像个观光客一般打量山谷里黑色的巨大石山，和阿斯加德那雄伟壮阔的灿烂金色不同，约顿的一切都显得狂放而肆虐，无论是风雪，还是这些天工开凿的黑色建筑——那些黑色的洞窟中有时会冒出深蓝的身影——这让Loki觉得自己正身处一个蓝色蚂蚁建造的巢穴。

但很显然，没有那么大的蚂蚁，约顿人的数量也并没有那么多，即使他们都是双性，生育能力惊人，但每年夭折的幼崽和支撑不下去的成年人却和新生儿一样数量庞大甚至更多——资源贫瘠的星球并不能负担这些人口。

一些霜巨人的孩子好奇而大胆地打量这个看起来和他们差不多大的小王子。

Loki越过一道石门时留意到了那些镌刻于上的他并不熟识但也有所耳闻的符文——他一半的华纳血统足以让他即使在老被Thor训斥偷懒耍滑的情况下也掌握了大量的魔法技巧……呸！Loki在心里啐了一口，只有Thor会说他是不认真——连神后都说他是天赋异禀，根本不需要费那么多力气，Thor居然把他自己的愚钝全当成教训他的依据！那个蠢货！

……好吧，也多亏那个蠢货，他才终于读完了枯燥的魔纹书，知道这些约顿文字写下的咒语的涵义——

“真正的君王会拥有将约顿海姆唤醒，万古的神灵会与尤弥尔的继承人同在。”

这让他皱起了眉头，或许他发现了个重要机密？但这个时候他听到Laufey开口了：

“那是我们的王宫。”

Loki听到霜巨人之王低沉的嗓音，便抬头望去。

一堆令人哑然的巨石构造了约顿人的王座——Loki甚至怀疑如果他坐到那里，他的脚尖是否还能踮到地上，但是依旧简陋的让人嫌弃，Loki撇了撇嘴，连Thor卧室的书桌都要比这里华丽而庄重。

Laufey坐上王座，重新再次审视他的幼子，或者说他的窃贼，甚至是俘虏，有着蓝色皮肤和黑色弯角却身着阿斯加德服装的年轻人言笑晏晏地看着他——从他们双方都确认了对方并非什么孺慕父亲的小儿子和关爱子嗣的老父亲后，这个年轻的约顿人或者说阿斯加德宠物就彻底展现出了隐藏在虚假谦逊下那不可一世的傲慢——而Laufey甚至不知道这份傲慢来自于何处。

他当然不知道阿斯加德的王储简直在把他的幼子当弟弟一样教导。

“那么，约顿的勇士，英雄，我们年轻的救世主，”Laufey沉声说道，“你是否已经是时候将我们的宝物递交上来献给你的国王？”

Loki乖巧地眨眨眼，“您谬赞了，亲爱的Laufey王，”他往身后摸了一把，便像变戏法一般将那幽蓝的方块置于手心。

四处开始骚动起来。

黑发的魔法师谦逊地微笑，站的笔直仿佛是个等待授勋的骑士：“我不过是个小偷，拿着这我冒万劫不复的险获得的宝物来敬献给您，只是想求您给一些奖赏。”

“比如作为您的继承人之一的权利。”

一柄粗长的黑枪穿过了黑发法师的身影，Loki挑眉，“这未必太热情了一点吧？Helblindi王兄？”

“你这无耻之徒！外族人的婊子！你怎么敢——”

“闭嘴！”

霜巨人之王大声呵斥，议事厅里马上再次陷入沉寂，Laufey眯起他血红的眼睛打量这个贪心不足的年轻人，“你想要王位？”

可是Loki却摇摇头，“噢，我没有贪得无厌到这个地步，我亲爱的父王，”他陈恳地表示，“我只愿意为攻打阿斯加德——我的耻辱之地——献上我的力量，并希望获得一小块封地作为奖励。”

不知道是Laufey的哪个儿子嗤笑了一声，却马上被冰凌刺穿了四肢钉在了地上，发出惊恐的嚎叫。

黑发的约顿人满意地瞟到周身忌惮而仇视的目光，把玩着手里冰制的匕首——他可舍不得把神后送给他的礼物弄脏，所以只好造些一次性的，他举起手里的冰棺，

“您知道武器只有放在合适的人手里才有更大的作用，是吧？”

 

雷霆之神即使在远离国土的冻原，也能召唤足以劈裂大地的闪电，所以当约顿海姆的首席魔法师（Loki觉得他实至名归）即将为突然叛变刺杀自己的父亲付出代价时，闪电带着令人惊惧的轰鸣纷至沓来。

“陷阱！是陷阱！” Helblindi首先意识过来，扭曲了面孔，他试图去抓住法师的手臂却马上被闪电击中，抽搐着倒在了地上。

Loki闭着一只眼睛，看着电闪雷鸣准确地击倒了他像白痴一样叫嚷着的的血缘兄长和其他约顿人，而丝毫没有波及到自己，不由咂舌，幸好他提前听到了雷鸣并且当机立断地决定捅Laufey一刀而不是挑战雷神——Loki叹气，看来这条密道也被他亲爱的哥哥发现了。

等到这个约顿海姆的冻原上最不惹眼的山洞被雷神的亲卫队清理干净之后（他们倒是因地制宜地将人全扔到了冻原狼群的洞穴里），雷神和他的仆从互相注视着，一时无话。

三勇士倒是相当知趣的先行一步了——那个记仇的小混蛋要是被看到哭鼻子的样子不知道回去后要怎么折腾他们，倒是美丽的丰饶女神毫不留情地拍了一掌小狼崽的后脑勺，一番警告后才离开。

“……你的魔法功课还没有做完。”Thor看着这个长着黑色弯角，有着红水晶一般眼睛的蓝色小怪物，没头没脑地说了这么一句，却马上让这个心怀鬼胎的约顿人翻了个白眼，不知道该如何接话，过了半天他不屑地挑眉：“就这个？……好吧，谢谢提醒，哥哥。”

他的身影咻的一下消失的无影无踪，而Thor马上用锤柄打落了即将插到自己腰部的匕首，另一只空着的手则揪住了刺客的脖颈，无奈又恼怒地念出他知道的不多的咒语。

“不！！！你不能！！！”

约顿人尖叫道，但很快，一股刺疼从他被穿透的乳头开始蔓延至全身，这是奴隶契约的束缚，尽管Thor从未使用过这个魔法，它能让最顽劣的奴仆无法逃离他主人的身边，老老实实地接受他的所有者的教导。

因为Thor的松手而跌到地上的Loki沉默了一会儿突然笑出声来，声音颤抖而克制，“所以你只是想要一个稀奇的玩意而已？”他不敢相信Thor居然有一天会真如对待奴隶一般对待他，“‘哥哥’？你的仁慈虚伪的让我恶心啊，主人。”

Thor看着这眼眶发红的小狼崽，无可奈何地蹲下来，“我……”

那好听的嗓音突然激烈起来：“你从头到尾都只把我当一个玩物！”

“你……”

“魔法，礼仪……你逼我学这些不过是为了向众神显示你有多会调教一个奴隶！”

Thor翻了个白眼，把没有办法违抗他的约顿人扒拉起身，发狠地把他用一只手禁锢到怀里，另一只手则干脆地扯下了他的兽皮围裙，Thor挑眉看着没有内裤包裹的赤裸皮肤，看来Loki相当入乡随俗啊？这也方便了他那重重的巴掌与Loki挺翘的蓝色小屁股做了第一次亲密接触。

Loki完全被打蒙了，尽管他已经很熟悉这种教训——它们发生在每一次偷溜到格斗场和把魔法功课抛到脑后之后——但这种时候的掌掴太突然，不过他马上意识了过来并奋力挣扎，“住手！你怎么敢——”

在他挣扎的同时，雨点般的巴掌就接二连三地落了下来，约顿人本来还在顽抗，但两手都被阿斯加德的新王禁锢在了胸前，他只能用力抵住雷神的盔甲试图离开，却毫无作用，而落到臀部的疼痛越来越狠，再加上怒吼时积累的委屈，很快他就缴械投降了。

“不，别打了——痛……我错了！我错了，哥哥！”

Thor停下手里的动作，叹了口气“现在能好好听我说话了？”

Loki低着头，拒绝对视。

“我从来没有把你当玩物，我要你学习魔法和礼仪，是为了教你保护好自己，”Thor扶住他的脑袋，逼迫他看向自己，蓝色的眼睛里全是无奈和心疼，“我会教训你是因为你从来都不把我关心的事放在心上，我关心你的安全和性命——而你总是乐于把自己置于危险的边缘。”

“可我知道我没法限制你的自由，就像我没法阻止一场在深林或草原上燃烧的野火——我担心这些火苗，却深深为此着迷——我知道它们是万物的终结，但又是所有智慧的起点，”Thor看着Loki在他怀里吸取了他的力量而渐渐变成绿色的眼眸，疼爱地去亲吻那些因为动作而留下的眼泪，“我只希望它们能在合适的地方出现，而又不至于焚尽一切，最后让他自己都无处可以歇息。”

“他们说火焰伴着雷鸣闪电出生，然而雷电无法控制火焰，从他们变为火星那一刻，便成为了独立的个体，大自然的另一种造物。”

“雷电只能选择不断地降落，为野火们助长声势，或者唤来雨水解决由他引起的诸多麻烦罢了。”

“但我以为，如果我成就了你，那你所有的一切便都是我的责任，教育，引导，还有制止，你说呢，我的小野火？”

Loki呆愣地看着眼前的人，Thor明明也没有大他那么多，但这位阿斯加德的雷神几乎一直承担着他的兄长，父亲，老师，对手，朋友等等一系列的角色。

Loki Laufeyson的人生，全都是Thor Odinson。

“不过看来你已经足够自己去播种火种了，是不是？”Thor好笑地点点他的额头，“你的计划是什么？”，Thor可不认为傻乎乎地失手是Loki会做出的事情，而这一次，他决定好好听他的弟弟讲完。

Loki总是有计划的，无论什么时候，而当他愿意与你分享时，他的那份机敏与狡猾又足以让人深陷其中，沉迷赞叹。

Loki惊讶地看了他一眼，但依旧爬在Thor的怀里，就像童年里的每一次撒娇和玩闹一样，那些装出来的泪水重新被真实的红晕覆盖，最后约顿人懊悔地将脑袋埋进雷神的胸膛——

所以说，他的计划居然被Thor发现了端倪？

什么时候？他到约顿海姆之后？盗得冰棺之后？还是说更早之前？ 

“别想了，我刚刚还在想我是不是能找Fandarl他们要金币了呢——谁知道你这个小坏蛋是不是真地想要攻打阿斯加德？”雷霆之神苦笑着翻了个白眼，却依旧包容地安慰着黑发法师的脊背。

但最重要的是——即使Thor也不肯定他要做什么，依然选择了信任。

这让他的一系列谋划显得特别可笑，尤其是他刚刚还哭着被Thor打了一顿屁股——不行，好丢脸，让他在Thor怀里找个洞钻进去。

雷神捏着怎么也不愿意从他怀里出来的小狼崽的后颈，好笑地亲吻他柔软黑发的发旋——Loki一定不知道，奴隶契约的内容还包括让主人有条件地知晓奴隶的想法，不然以他活了两辈子的大脑，估计还是猜不透他这个古灵精怪的弟弟的想法。

但现在还是不告诉他为好，免得Loki恼羞成怒，咬他一口。

看来我是非得付Volsttag一个金币不可了。Thor心想，一只手揉着小家伙的脑袋，一只手揉着他通红的屁股——不过他应该，没有揍得Loki吱哇乱叫？

“所以你这算是国王微服私访顺便御驾亲征吗？”Loki终于抬起了头，危险地眯起眼睛，勾起一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，聪慧如他猜出了个大概，“我打赌你没有告知任何人？”

“不，”Thor揪揪这坏心眼的小狼崽的鼻子，“我认为现在还不太适合由我来担任王位——我连弟弟都管不好，怎么管好一个国家？”雷神耸肩，“父亲还健壮的很呢。” 

“哇哦，”Loki惊叹道，转念一想，又眯起眼睛半是威胁半是撒娇，“别想把我的礼物赖掉，鉴于我已经为哥哥您献上这样一份大礼。”

约顿人龇牙咧嘴地威胁着，Thor却没立即回答他，他发现了一些Loki身上带血的绷带， “所以——你在讨要礼物前不该先把欠下的账理清？”他爬起身，重新揪住察觉到不对想立马逃跑的家伙的后颈，“即使你的魔法已经学好了，你也更愿意让自己因为鲁莽和好斗受伤是不是？”

Loki看着雷神的笑容，咽了口唾沫，准备最后挣扎一下，“等等……你看我毕竟帮阿斯加德解决了个大麻烦……？”

“如果这个麻烦不是由你引起的话。”雷神扬起了他的巴掌。

Loki刚刚爬在Thor怀里被脱下的围裙还没有拉上，就很快就又被拍打起来，最可恨的是，Thor还一边打他，一边揉弄他的阴茎——这让他知道这是逃不过去了。

“啊哈，哈，别……Thor，哥哥……”Thor下手又巧妙，力气又重，直把他揉的难受却有感觉，又有点疼——这属于惩罚的一种，每次他要是在明知道不敌对手时还坚持近身格斗后都会被这样教训，而Thor每次都非得把他弄得哭哭啼啼地失禁不可——他已经很久不犯这样的蠢事了，但是来到约顿海姆让他有点得意忘形——Laufey所有的儿子们都跟他一样享受近身搏斗厮杀的乐趣，至于挂点彩，实在是再正常不过了。

“你还记得上一次你偷偷跑去米德加德而没有告知任何人结果差点被那个残缺的时空隧道撕裂的吗？”

霜巨人试图去用手遮挡已经红肿的屁股，却被干脆地拉了起身，被摁着上身跪爬在了地上，两只手都被抓住，真他妈感谢霜巨人只穿围裙的习惯！现在Thor甚至不需要腾出手来折腾他的乳头和阴茎了！在这个黑暗的山洞里，他身下的岩石就足以磨蹭刚刚因为乳环发烫而变得敏感起来的粉色红点和已经被揉弄的吐水的柱体，“哈……不一样……我……这次不是……啊！”

雷神那长茧的拇指指腹已经开始摩擦他的后穴肉洞，而剩下的四指居然在拍打他柔软的女阴，指甲还在有意无意地划过他的囊袋——

Thor到底是从哪学到这些花样的？！Loki哭叫着达到了第一次高潮，脑子一片空白，但马上更让他难受的事情来了，Thor一下收回了这些“惩罚”，又反回来一下一下坚定地拍打他的臀部。

这个黑暗的洞穴里只剩下规律的击打声和引人遐想的喘息和一击重击时带来的惊叫。

“你……啊！你就是…啊…这么，对你弟弟负责的？”Loki被击打的向前一耸一耸，但总归是得到了暂时的休息，他一边出声挑衅，一边偷偷想像刚刚那样趁机磨蹭一下已经再次翘起的肉棒。

可Thor这次没让他得逞，他拉高这只小狼崽的腰，放开了他的手——Loki几乎是马上就想要去摸摸那些让他难受的地方，雷神坏心眼地提醒，“乖乖趴好，Loki，除非你都不想让我再碰你了。”

泪眼迷蒙的约顿人愤恨地瞪了他一眼，还是屈服着把手撑在了脸两侧——这让他看起来更像是一直正在受孕的犬科动物，作为鼓励，Thor笑着停下了击打，惩罚步骤已经结束了，现在是玩耍时间——他俯下身去仔细地舔吻他的小狼崽刚刚因为击打更加艳红的阴部。

即使Thor早已知道约顿人的体征，他也不止一次感叹造物的奇妙，确实，Loki根本不是任何东西能够下定义的，甚至包括性别，雷神舔䑛那柔软的贝肉，感觉它们简直要化在自己的嘴里。

舌头分开柔软的外阴，先是戳了戳颤抖的小花瓣，又马上卷住了肉红的小珠，时轻时重地吮吸起来，Thor难耐地也释放出自己高高耸立的欲望，上下撸动着。

阴蒂被咬住轻轻扯咬，Loki呜呜着越发抬高了腰，他都能感觉一阵阵的瘙痒带着大量的液体慢慢涌出好吧，他得承认，自从他成年之际第一次尝到交媾的乐趣就对此欲罢不能了，所以……有时候他甚至会故意去挑衅Thor，做那些有点危险的事情，不过他总有分寸的。

不过在雷神看来，狼崽子那粉红的可怜兮兮的小穴流着口水嗷嗷待哺的模样可完全是大胆妄为地在危险的边缘挑拨。

恨不得揉的它不敢再流水才好。

“哈……唔，等……”惊恐地感受到手指分别进入了两处通道，约顿人瞪大了绿色的眼睛——Thor极少同时使用他的两处肉洞，即使他从来都对Thor那句“你还太小”嗤之以鼻，但事情真发展成这样，他又不知是激动还是恐惧地两腿打颤，不过两处均喷发出液体，仿佛是在期待着一般。

“这才是我的礼物，是不是……即使是告别礼。”Thor拔出手指，看着约顿人迷离的眼神和止不住情热而通红的耳尖，宠溺地拧了拧那永远听不进去话的小东西。

Loki一惊，脑子里闪过危险讯号，但还不等采取行动，Thor又将他背对着自己带入怀里，直接坐在了他的阴茎上。

“啊！！！”Loki发出尖叫，两腿发软，却马上被揽住了腿窝，背靠着雷神那有些咯人的胸甲，两条白皙的长腿挂在蜜色的健壮手臂上，随着被顶弄的力道上下起伏。

这样的姿势或许对别人来说非常费劲，但对雷神来说，只是方便了他轮流照顾到两张小口，还能听到上面那张小嘴发出可爱动听的吟哦。

Thor的长度实在是天赋异禀，不管是那处，那火热的铁柱要么能直直撞开他的花心，要么就能抵在他的前列腺上研磨，直叫Loki期期艾艾地哀叫连连。

但就像Loki对于真正惹怒他的监护人的边缘有分寸，Thor每次也只是雷声大，雨点小，每一次都是做足了前戏，生怕小家伙受一点委屈，连进入的时候，也是有力快速而不凶恶，不一会，他贪心的小狼就习惯并爱上了这样的“惩罚”，开始发出指令了：

“唔，就是那里……用劲……”

“呀，呀呀，不，不要只捅后面，前面，前面……摸一摸，摸一摸……”

最后，Thor叼住小狼崽后颈的一小块皮肤，用力地吮吸着，留下红印，越发搂紧了两条小腿，恨不得把怀里的人摁进身体里一直保护起来才好。

可惜，火星已经坠落，便再回不到天上。

他发狠地将精液全灌入那狭窄的腔室，揉弄那形状可观的稚嫩肉棒，听着他的小狼为两边的高潮放声嗷叫。

等到那阵余韵过去，雷神退了出来，将手脚无力的伴侣翻过身来，单手托住那已经饱受摧残的臀部，另一只手用Fandarl临走前硬塞进他包裹里的干净的布料清理Loki的下身，黑发的法师扒住雷神的肩膀，乖巧地将下巴搁在那里，疲累到几乎要睡着。

不过这个时候他终于有空想想接下来该怎么办了……如果Thor已经全盘知晓他的打算……

而就在这时Loki感到身上突然一轻，好像是囚犯被拿下了枷锁，他不得不惊讶地瞪大了眼睛——Thor解除了他们的契约，那份本来也不是他们双方期盼的主奴关系，他随时都能离开他了，但这让他又感觉不安，他抬起头直视那双蓝色眼睛里的温柔和珍视：“Thor……？”

他从小到大都在争取的东西，Thor那样宠爱他也没有满足过他的东西，那份自由——来的时候带来的震惊甚至大于愉悦。

“这个回礼你还喜欢吗？”Thor拍了拍他光裸的脊背，“我相信由我缔造的火种，必定永不熄灭，”他把怀里的人往上颠了颠，开怀着用鼻尖去触碰另一个通红的小鼻头，眼里积淀的是酝酿了千年的不舍，却不影响鼓励充满了他的蓝眼睛里闪闪发亮的微光，“你有你的打算不是吗？……就记得偶尔会来看看我。”

酸涩瞬间就涌上了约顿人的鼻头——Loki终于知道，原来Thor眼里的悲伤之所以让他烦躁，是因为他们都知道，分别是他们被金线编制好了的命运，交缠在一起的线，也总有分开的那一天。

“还有……”雷神的手指上闪耀出蓝色的电光，一下点亮了这漆黑的洞窟，“把手指伸出来，Loki。”

Loki顺从地抬手，Thor的电光陪他度过了太多黑暗的夜晚，柔和而明亮，从不会让他感到害怕，他伸出食指轻轻触碰那小小的电流，有点麻麻的，Loki抬头疑惑地望向雷光的主人。

看见被蓝光照亮了脸庞的兄弟，Thor心里歇下一口气，这是从前他和父亲欠下Loki的，Loki，从来不只是恶作剧之神。

雷光突然点燃了约顿人的指尖，火苗跳动着，有和雷神的眼睛，火神的皮肤一样的颜色。

“你是我唯一的神祗。”

 

尾声

“父亲，我已经做好准备了。”

Thor站在神王的床边，眼神认真而坚定。

“你真的准备好了？”Odin叹了一口气，“我的儿子，我相信你的能力，但Hela……”

“约束不是长久的办法，父亲，”雷神握住那苍老的手，感受宛若生命之树的外皮般密密麻麻的纹路，“我迟早要打这一战，而且我不是一个人。”

“……或许你是对的，Thor，我的儿子。”神王闭上了眼睛，再一次陷入沉睡。

雷神转身，走出寝宫。

阿斯加德的广场上，死亡女神已经在那等候多时。

“你好啊……你就是我那放虎归山，一手培养了自己最大的敌人的蠢弟弟吗？”女人似笑非笑地打招呼，一手抚摸着身边顺服的魔狼的皮毛，仿佛这是一场别开生面的家庭聚会

“我一直以为，”Thor轻松地耸耸肩，好像也不怎么紧张，“我最大的敌人应该是你。

“我的荣幸？”死亡女神首先亮出了武器，“但我不得不说，你给我惹的麻烦真的够大了啊——多亏你为那个冰霜巨人赋予了神力，他居然能够再次唤醒那颗冰冻垂死星球的内核，获得了巨人魔法的传承，而我不得不再去征战一个强盛的约顿海姆——不过或许能让我有点事做。”

“谢谢您的赞誉，女士，可我可不想在茶话会以外的地方碰见您，特别是战场。”洪亮而悦耳的嗓音从广场的高处传来，两人均向上看去——穿着兽皮马甲巫师战袍的法师坐在为了纪念雷神和火神共同杀退黑暗精灵而建造的雕像上，晃荡着小腿，笑嘻嘻地回应着并非对他说的话。

死亡女神挑眉，“Loki Laufeyson，久闻大名，”她只看了法师一眼便收回目光，嗤笑着看向雷神，“你真的以为你能打败我？只要加上你的小宠物？”

“哟嚯，真可怕，”年轻的冰霜巨人之王轻盈地跳了下来，走到雷神身边，夸张地拍拍胸脯，又揶揄地抓住雷神的披风扯动，“Thor,如果真的打不过不如你就逃来约顿海姆好了，做我的仆人怎么样？现在的约顿海姆也有像阿斯加德这样的春天咯？相当怡人，适宜居住！再过个几年我们发展一下特色产业还准备去申请个特色旅游点来着。”

“恩……”雷神居然真地摸着下巴考虑了一下，“如果，你叫我去当约顿海姆王子的父亲，或许我还能考虑一下。”

Loki挑眉，露出笑容，转头跃跃欲试地瞪着死亡女神和她身边的巨狼，“不然先把那条跟咱们儿子同名的畜生解决一下再说吧？”

“行，”Thor抬起已经被雷电所缠绕的锤子，“下一个孩子我们好好取名字。”

End


End file.
